Mi venganza
by fansadness
Summary: desde pequeños Inglaterra solo tuvo ojos para Alfred, y Canadá ya estaba cansado de eso


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mio

**Advertencias**: Ooc! .-. muerte de un personaje

Su mundo giraba en torno a él, sus ojos siempre lo miraban a él, todo era él, pero por qué? Qué tenía mi hermano que le hacia tan especial? nos parecemos tanto, trataba de imitar las acciones de América y llamar la atención de Inglaterra, pero nunca lo conseguí. Cuando le hacíamos algún regalo a nuestro tutor, yo me esforzaba al máximo para que quedara mejor que el de Alfred, pero no lo hacia para sentirme superior, no, solo quería que mi "madre" (así le decía porque Francis me dijo que el era mi padre e Inglaterra mi mamá) me abrazara con esa sonrisa que nunca iba dirigida para mi, pero como siempre, el de ojos verdes terminaba abrazando al gemelo mayor y me dejaban a un lado, muchas veces pensé que me odiaba por ser parte del territorio francés, mi madre y mi padre nunca se llevaron de maravilla a pesar de que han estado juntos por siglos o mas, aun así, esa idea fue descartada, porque Francis llegaba cuando quería al territorio de nuestro tutor para vernos y el británico nunca le decía nada, estaba tan acostumbrado a el y a pesar de todo eran buenos amigos.

Yo me sentía tan contento cuando el francés llegaba, era una de las pocas veces que se sentía como una familia, yo estaba con Francis y América con Arthur, pero llegaba la hora en donde el mayor se iba y los tres regresábamos a casa, cuando Arthur se adelantaba, corría para agarrar su mano, pero América se adelantaba y era él quien la tomaba y no yo…

_Lo odiaba…_

El odio, un sentimiento que nunca creí sentir de esa manera, al principio solo pensé que se trataba de celos, pero mientras iba creciendo me di cuenta que no lo era, odiaba a mi hermano, lo detestaba, lo único que quería era que se alejara de una maldita vez y que dejara que Inglaterra me mirara a mi!

_Y Años después…_

Estados unidos se marchó, fue un golpe duro para ambos, sobre todo para Inglaterra, pero lo superaría, verdad? Este seria el momento perfecto para pasar un tiempo nosotros dos solos… como familia… cuanto me equivoqué

Cuando el me veía, yo no era Canadá, si no América, trataba de dejarle claro con palabras no dolorosas que mi hermano se había ido pero que yo seguía estando a su lado… al parecer no podía hacerlo reaccionar con palabras, así que solo lo abrace, lo único que quería era llorar… trate… trate de hacerme notar pero jamás fue suficiente para alcanzar a Alfred, por qué nunca seria él quien viera mi espalda y tratara de alcanzarme?…

_Me duele…_

Luego fui yo quien se marcho de su lado, era de suponer que mi partida no le afectaría tanto, y así fue _"Vaya Canadá, eres un chico tan grande, felicitaciones" _me lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, solo baje la mirada y caminé hacia mi nuevo camino

Otra vez me reuní con mi hermano, no había cambiado en nada solo que ahora ocupaba gafas, eso nos hacia que nos pudieran diferenciar, además que mi cabello era mas largo. Charlamos un largo rato, también me felicito por mi independencia y que había hecho lo correcto

_Lo correcto? No estoy haciendo nada… solo te imito… solo quiero parecerme a ti… me independice porque tu lo hiciste… que estoy haciendo? Yo no soy tu… yo no soy tu! Per qué aun así… todavía trato de parecerme a t? me corté el cabello y empecé a ocupar gafas… como tu lo haces…_

-.-.-.-.-

Estamos en una reunión mundial, como de costumbre soy ignorado y pasan por alto mi opinión, ya estoy acostumbrado así que no tengo porque molestarme, suspiro y miro a cada uno, hasta posar mis ojos azules en los verdes de Arthur que estaba leyendo unos cuantos papeles, me calma verlo, siempre con su cara seria peleando con Francis y con Estados unidos

_Estados unidos…_

Apretó mis puños lastimando a Kumakichi inconscientemente, pero es que, ya no lo aguanto, siento que cometeré una locura en cualquier momento, apretó mis ojos para tratar de tranquilizarme, pero lo único que consigo es que mi cuerpo tiemple

-Canadá, estas bien?

Mis ojos se abren de par en par mirando al frente, tres pares de ojos me observan, unos confundidos, otros preocupados y los últimos no quería observarlos

-s-si… estoy bien…

Como siempre hablé con un habla tranquila y casi inexistente, Francis peino sus cabellos hacia atrás con su toque coqueto, mi hermano solo silbaba y Arthur me sonrió y me pregunto si quería ir a tomar algo con ellos, claro que dije que si, la familia reunida otra vez

-entonces, vámonos!

Francia salió primero de la habitación seguido con Inglaterra, luego iba Alfred pero lo detuve agarrando su brazo, éste se volteó con una mueca de extrañado, no sabía que decirle, lo tome por inercia, volví a mirarle el rostro, esta vez parecía molesto y de un movimiento algo brusco a mi parecer, hizo que le soltara el brazo, diciéndome que no le gustaba que lo anduvieran tironeando para llamar su atención si no era por nada, se giró de nuevo caminando a la salida, me desespere, no se porque pero lo hice, sentí como si mi pie tuviera vida propia y le hacia una zancadilla a mi hermano, este cayó boca abajo y me gritó con furia que era un estúpido, rápidamente deje a mi oso por algún lado y tomé un bolígrafo que estaba en la mesa y agarré el hombro de América, volteándolo y quedando arriba suyo, alcé mi mano con el lápiz, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pude ver mi rostro en el reflejo de sus lentes, no me veía a mi, veía a un sádico que reclamaba sangre y muerte…

-muy gracioso brother, podrías ser actor, tienes una cara de querer matarme hahaha~

-No es una broma… de verdad deseo aniquilarte… el siempre tuvo ojos para ti y yo… yo me voy a vengar…

Dejó de reír, levanté mas mi brazo y lo dejé caer con la mayor fuerza posible, sentí un cálido líquido salpicar a mi mano, maté a mi hermano…

Sonreí y luego comencé a reír como un desquiciado, pasé mi mano limpia por mi rostro y me puse de pie, marché hasta llegar a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver al bajito rubio de ojos verdes… mi madre… mi amada madre Inglaterra… me dijo que se le habían quedado unos documentos importantes y paso por mi lado, no avanzó mas al ver a su ex colonia favorita muerta, balbuceó unos segundos y corrió a su lado, me pedía explicaciones al tiempo que sacaba su móvil, de seguro llamaría a la ambulancia, regresé donde mi hermano y se lo arrebaté haciéndolo añicos, de a poco dejé caer los restos del teléfono agachándome frente a la muda isla británica, lo abracé como no lo hacía hace mucho tiempo, lo apreté hasta cortarle un poco la respiración y lloré, tal vez porque asesiné a mi familiar de sangre, pero no siento arrepentimiento… el inglés trataba de soltarse de mi abrazo, me decía algunas cosas, pero no lograba escucharlo

_Solo mío…_

Murmure y se quedó quieto, ahora la isla que me cuido cuando pequeño, sería solo mía… ya no habría mas Alfred entremedio, ya no hay nada que lograría tener su atención, y si lo hace... yo me encargaré de que no lo haga nunca mas…

Ende~

No les gustó verdad :C ? A mi tampoco, no quería matar a Alfred, pero ya que… necesitaba hacerlo… . _.


End file.
